El verdadero Amor de Sam Puckett
by godzillakingvzla
Summary: Sam a encontrado su verdadero amor y con él, su amiga Cat y viejos amigos vivirá grande aventuras, acompáñala en esta aventura unica y original.
1. Chapter 1

**El verdadero amor de Sam Puckett **

**Los personajes de Icarly y Sam & Cat no me pertenecen son autoridad de dan y Nick. **

**El personaje de Darwin es un Original Character hecho especialmente para esta historia, y es de mi autoridad. **

**Monologo inicial:**

Muchos dirán que llevar una relación con una rubia es algo muy fácil, ya que suelen ser bobas y estúpidas, cabe resaltar que estas palabras significan lo mismo pero no es el caso, los que dicen esto no conocieron a Sam Puckett si la co-estrella del programa Icarly ese famosísimo programa en la web que ya termino, pues, yo tuve una relación con ella al principio logre sacar su lado dulce no mucho pero si algo, la pasamos bien, hasta logre llegar a segunda base pero eso ya será contado más adelante en esta historia, pero como dicen no toda relación es perfecta y aquí tuvimos que aguantar ataques de celos de un viejo amigo de Sam lo que llevo a muchas situaciones difíciles, no les daré spoiler eso lo averiguaran más adelante como dije, pero bueno más terminar resumiré mi relación con esa gran chica que es Sam como un tótem de miles de experiencia que por desgracia no terminaron del todo bien, aquí la historia.

**Capítulo I:**

Conocí a Sam en una convección de programas de internet, yo tenía mi propio blog donde subía videos y entradas bizarras, le llamo la atención como hacia a un lado a esos nerds fans estereotipados que abundan en esas convecciones, hablamos poco pero lo necesario esa vez por lo menos para formar una primera amistad.

Hey, me gusta la forma en que haces a un lado a esos ñoños.

Gracias – respondí- me sacan el apellido estos tíos.

Si te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo con el ñoño de nuestro producto – se ríe.

Pero para eso nacieron para ser molestarlos no

Si aja – se ríe- ese es el destino de los bobos en el mundo.

En eso la llamaron y tuvo que irse, antes me dejo su número para seguir debatiendo sobre el papel de los bobos en el mundo, estuvimos hablando vía sms, cuando termino su show tuvo que ir a los Ángeles a dar una entrevista sobre lo que fue su programa en la red, así que quedamos en vernos allá, pero cuando llegue a nuestro punto de encuentro ella no estaba después me entere que fue a rescatar a una joven que había caído en un camión de la basura, eso me pareció estúpido ¿Cómo alguien cae en un camión de la basura?. Pero bueno resulta que se volvieron socias y fundaron una compañía de cuidados de niños.

Al fin no pudimos volver a ver y fuimos a comer pollo que al parecer es lo que más le gusta.

¿Ahora eres Sam la niñera, no?, nunca pensé que te gustaran los niños.

No, no me gustan – respondió- pero con algo debo sobrevivir ¿no crees?

Bueno en eso tienes razón, Sam.

¿y tú qué?

He venido a los Ángeles a ver si pruebo suerte en mi otra faceta

¿Cuál?

Artista

Eres artista, igual que él hermano de mi mejor amiga, ¿y qué?, ¿Qué tan bizarro eres? – pregunto cómo en tono de burla.

Muy bizarro – me río- conseguiré trabajo y trabajare en mi arte.

Bueno en eso te diferencias del hermano de mi amiga, tu si trabajas – se ríe

Gracias por el halago

Es un placer.

Veía como Sam devoraba las piezas de pollo casi sin masticarlas y me sentí tentado en preguntarle algo.

¿oye?

Mmmm – respondió con la boca llena de pollo

¿Cómo haces para tragar así y tener esa figura?

Mamá tiene sus secretos – dijo con orgullo

Ah ok como digas

Ella se sonrió de manera burlona mientras seguía disfrutando a su manera los pollos, fuimos al cine después de comer, nunca había visto una persona reírse en las escenas de sangre en las películas de terror, alegando que son falsas y se ven ridículas, esa era su escusa, sentía las miradas penetrantes de las demás personas en la sala pero Sam estaba como si nada.

Para termina "la cita" fuimos a dar una caminata en el parque.

¿y tu compañera de trabajo que tal es? – pregunte

Cat- respondió- es genial pero es una niña especial, muy especial

Me imagino para caer en un camión de la basura – me río

Y otras miles de cosas.

Gire la cabeza para verla y la vi medio distraída, me acerque a su cara y le grite al oído:

¡HEY SAM REACCIONA!

Ella pego tremendo brinco y me miro con rabia

¡Qué coño te sucede, casi me matas del susto! –dijo exaltada

Te vi distraída así que quise que volvieras en sí – dijo con algo de ironía.

No me hagas eso si no quieres que te golpee con mi calceta llena de mantequilla.

Pues hazlo no te tengo miedo –dije retándola

No me tientes

Vamos Sam no te encierres libera tu sentimientos

Cállate – dijo con indiferencia

Samantha

No me digas así – dijo con rabia

Samantha, Samantha, Samantha – dije varias veces para provocarla

Sam estaba temblorosa de la rabia que tenía, veía hasta como las venas de su cabeza se brotaran, parecía o que me iba a mentar la madre o iba a soltar el sentimiento que tenía guardado. Y por mi suerte era lo segundo.

¡Me gustas! – grito y se tapo la boca a darse cuenta lo que grito.

Vez – respondí- lo fácil que es soltar lo que sientes, Sam.

Sam no respondía estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, parece que es primera vez que experimentaba esos sentimientos, se veía incomoda pero como liberada a la vez, me le acerco y le pongo las manos en los hombros.

Sam, también me gustas desde que te vi en esa convención

¿enserio? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa

Es en enserio, al pesar lo poco que hablamos esa vez.

Una sonrisa se le quería dibujar en el rostro pero Sam la reprimía y no la dejaba mostrarse.

Estaremos – dije- aquí en los Ángeles, podemos empezar una buena relación.

¿larga? – pregunto algo incomoda consigo misma por preguntar eso.

Si, no somos tan diferentes, podemos hacerlo.

La sonrisa al fin gano la batalla y pudo mostrarse, hasta los ojos se le aguaron, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su ser, bajo esa apariencia de rudeza estaba esperando este momento, pero que ocurriera de verdad y no como un simple experimento.

Acercamos nuestros rostros, nos miramos por unos segundos y sonreímos, nos besamos para sellar el compromiso, un largo y delicioso beso…

**Sam: **

Me escabullí en el departamento y prendí la luz a entrar y vi a Cat sentada en el sillón de la sala esperándome, me hizo pegar un buen susto parecía una escena de una película de oo7 o algo así.

Cat, casi me matas del susto ¿Qué haces ahí?

Esperándote para felicitarte –dijo con su inocencia característica

¿eh?

¡YAY!, felicidades Sam, encontraste el amor.

¿Me estabas espiando? – pregunte algo asustada

No – respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- soy tu amiga y esas cosas se saben

Cat, apenas nos conocemos en una semana

Es más que suficiente para mí – dijo con cierto orgullo

Bien, estoy cansada, así que voy a dormir -camine hacia el cuatro

Alto ahí – dijo ella deteniéndome

¿Qué sucede ahora Cat? – debo admitir estaba asustada

Disfruta primero de tu regalo – señalo a la mesa de la cocina

Cuando voltee a ver había un jamón grande y jugoso con una etiqueta pegada que decía: _"para: Sam de: Cat, felicidades por encontrar a tu media naranja"_ , me olvide del cansancio y corrí a la cocina al disfrutar del jamón, Cat sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación mientras yo me quede disfrutando de mi regalo.

**Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte del primer capítulo espero les guste la historia porque esto apenas comienza. **


	2. Chapter 2

Termine mis piezas de pollo y me dirigí al cuatro, cuando entre veo a Cat sentada en la orilla de mi cama con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

¿eh?... ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte

Ven aquí – dijo con esa sonrisa maliciosa

¿para qué? – di un paso hacia atrás

Ven, Sam – se para de la cama

No Cat, aléjate de mi

Cat se acercaba lentamente con la sonrisa maliciosa aun más grande

Aléjate Cat, no me obligues a…

¿a qué? – dijo de forma retadora

Me atrapo y de alguna forma extraña me logro sujetar y me arrastro hacia su cama sentándome en ella, debo admitir que pensé cosas bizarras ante esa situación, me reproche a mi misma por pensar esas cosas se sentó en la cama, y saco unos peines y maquillajes todo esto con esa inmutable sonrisa.

Prepárate para la transformación

NOOOOOOO! – grite, si fue lo único que me salió

Resulta que Cat vio el mensaje que le llego a mi perapod, donde Darwin preguntaba si podíamos salir esta noche, por ende Cat me agarro para ponerme "linda" a su forma, cuando termino me paso un espejo para verme, tenía el pelo planchado por consecuencia estaba todo lisio, polvo en la cara, sombra en los ojos, no era yo, era como ver a mi hermana Melanie cuando sale con sus amigos, me sentí rara, me sentí una Fransketein moderna, Cat como el doctor de ese cuento estaba orgullosa de su creación y lo hacía notar con una sonrisa ahora de satisfacción.

Ahora si puedes salir

¿Por qué lees mis mensajes?

Porque dejas tu teléfono cerca de mí

**Darwin:**

Me encontraba recostado a la fuente del parque esperando a Sam, quedamos en vernos en ese lugar estaba jugando con mi perapod para matar el tiempo cuando una moto se acerca, era ella, o eso pensaba yo, cuando se quita el casco veo a una Sam muy distinta, bien arreglada, hasta con el pelo planchado, debo admitir que debí tener una cara de poker única en ese momento.

¿Sam eres tú? – fue lo primero que me salió

Si – respondió extrañada

¿Qué te paso?

Cat, mi compañera me hizo esto- dijo en tono de derrota

¿Cómo?

Deje mi teléfono en mi cama y ella vio el mensaje y ya ves me transformo

Pues te ves…diferente

Si me parezco a mi hermana Melanie

Bueno si has de tener esa apariencia – me le acerco- actúa como tal

¿eh? – dijo algo confundida

Dulce y tierna

Jamás – dijo con rabia- actuare así ni siquiera contigo

Ah pero si esta la vieja Sam todavía en ese cuerpo – me rio

Eres detestable –dijo con ironía y dulzura

Gracias

Esta segunda cita fuimos hacia el mirador de los Ángeles, desde ahí teníamos una gran vista de esta ciudad, de noche parecía un gran juego para niños he de admitir que toda ciudad tiene su encanto y más de noche, saque una caja de cigarrillos y le ofrecí Sam que afirmo con la cabeza que quería uno, acercamos nuestras caras con el cigarro en la boca y los prendimos al mismo tiempo, si esto fuera una caricatura el humo que salía formaría un corazón de eso estoy seguro, en eso el teléfono de Sam suena, ella lee el mensaje y una gran sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunte a verla sonreír así.

Un mensaje de mi amiga Carly – dijo con gran alegría

¿Qué dice?

Habrá un programa especial con ella, Freddie y conmigo aquí en los Ángeles sobre lo que fue Icarly.

Genial

Me abraza de la emoción y termina su cigarro rápidamente de la fuerza que lo aspiraba.

Quiero que los conozcas te caerán bien

Bien estoy de acuerdo –dije algo emocionado

Será a la ocho de la noche, pero trata de llegar una hora antes, vale

Vale amor

Bien

**Monologo final de primer capitulo **

Bien hasta aquí todo bien, lo que yo no sabría era las intenciones que tenia uno de los amigos de Sam con ella y la extraña reacción que tendría a verla enamorada de otro. Pero bueno no daré spoiler solo diré que aquí fue de una u otra forma el primer golpe a los huevos de nuestra relación, y como todo golpe no se vio de una vez.


End file.
